4seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon white
pokemon white is one of the 5 wave pokemon games (the other being pokemon black) that nintendo have made. It was exclusive to the dsi as well as gen 4, (diamond, pearl, platinum, heartgold, soulsilver) and wave 6, gen 5 (black 2, white 2). i have only just recently got pokemon white for a birthday present. And have completed it 6 time all ready. It is my favourite game out of wave 5 because zekrom is my favourite gen 5 legendary and is exclusive to pokemon white. the region: in gen 5 we are introduced to the unova region. Unova introduces you to some new and powerful pokemon, and introduces proff. Juniper who lets you choose from 3 new starters. Tepig, snivy, and oshowatt. evil team: In pokemon white you are introduced to the new evil team. Team plasma. Team plasma are all about setting pokemon free from there trainers (yet they use pokemon to get there way) and to set the world right. Everything seems to go smoothly for them until you get a starter. Legendary pokemon: In gen 5 you can catch a total of 37!! New and old legendary pokemon. The new pokemon are zekrom (white exclusive), reshiram (black exclusive), meloetta (event pokemon), victini (event pokemon), kyeurum (after game pokemon), keldeo (event pokemon), cobalion (after game), virizion (after game), terrakion (after game), thunderous (white exclusive), tornadeous (black exclusive), and landourous (need both thunderous and tornadeous). Starters: at the start of the game you obtain your starter pokemon in a gift box on a table in your room. Your friends turn up to your house and walk up to your room. Thats when you open the gift box after some dialogue. There are three pokemon to start with (like usual), the fire type tepig (best one), the water type oshawatt, and the grass type snivy. Tepig evolves into pignite at level 17, then into a fire/fighting emboar at level 36. Oshowatt evolves into dewott at level 17, then into a water samurott at level 36. Snivy evolves into servine at level 17, then into a grass serperior. Heroes: Throughout the game you will encounter many people, some will be heroes some villains. In this section i will be covering the heroes. You play as a female or male in the game and they are the main protagonist, there names are hilda (girl), and hillbert (boy). Cheren is one of your two rivals in the game, he is the rival that chooses the starter with the type advantage over your one. Bianca is your second rival and the rivval that chooses the starter that is weak to your one. Professor juniper is the professor of the region and is a great person, she gives you a couple of items and the pokedex. Cedric juniper is professor junipers father, you only meet him a couple of times but he is still a cool character. Villains: Ghetsis is the 'leader' of team plasma and is the 'father' figure to king N, he feeds king N legends and stories of tje legendary pokemon. King N (all hail king N) is the KING of team plasma and tries to manipulate your mind into joining his side (which i do all the time because he is my king), and he captures either zekrom, or reshiram depending on what game you play. The seven sages are well seven sages to help protect King N, you battle them throughout the game, and in the after game looker gets you to do a mission for him, which is to find the seven sages. gym leaders: cilan, chilli and cress are the are the first gym leaders you fight in unova, and you fight the one that has a type advantage over your starter. Lenora is the second gymleader you fight in unova and is the normal type gym leader. Burgh is the third gymleader and is the bug type gym leader. Elesa is the fourth gym leader and is the electric type gym leader. Clay is the fifth gym leader you fight and is the ground type gym leader. Skyla is the sixth gym leader you fight and is the flying type gym leader. Brycen is the seventh gym leader you fight and is the ice type gymleader. Iris is the eighth gymleader you fight and is the dragon type gym leader. Elite four: the elite four are four of the strongest trainers in all of unova and there pokemon are around the 48-50 level mark. Shauntal is the ghost type elote four and her best pokemon is her chandalure at level 50, the rest of her team is made up of a cofagrigus, jellicent, and golurk. Marshal is the fighting type elite four member and his best pokemon is his level 50 meinshao, the rest of his team consists of a sawk, throh, and conkeldurr. Grimsley is the dark type elite four member and his best pokemon is his level 50 bisharp, the rest of his team consists of a liepard, krookodile, and scrafty. Caitlin is the psychic type elite four member and her best pokemon is her level 50 gothitelle, the rest of her team consists of a musharna, reuniclus, and sigilyph. Champion: Alder is the pokemon league champion and is the second most strongest trainer in all of unova, his best pokemon is his level 77 volcarona, the rest of his team consists of a bouffalant, vanilluxe, accelgor, escavalier, and druddigon. and thats it for the pokemon white reveiw make sure to look at all the other pokemon reviews by me and my buddy Donnie Typhlosion. Thx for reading!!